Torsionally elastic couplings with elements for the compensation of radial, axial, and angular dislocations of the connected machines are known and include a number of constructions in which the torque transfer is made possible by annular rubber elements which are subjected to torsional shear. The use of torsional-shear elements creates great possibilities for radial misalignment with relatively small restoring forces. The annular rubber element making the radial misalignment possible connects two steel flanges which can be connected with the drive engine and which, in addition, are connected by screws to an internally splined coupling sleeve. An externally toothed coupling hub mounted on the machine to be driven grips the coupling sleeve. The assembly of the coupling, however, requires openings in the housing of the drive engine. In addition, the fastening work is complicated, requiring proper positioning and torque tightening, and therefore time-consuming.
In order to remedy this situation, DE 37 02 778 C2 discloses, for connecting machine combinations between which an elastic transfer of torque is to take place, a coupling in which the coupling parts previously mounted on the machines are inserted one into the other.
In the case of another insertable axially and angularly movable toothed coupling with a fastening flange detachably connected to the drive engine and a coupling hub which can be fastened to the machine to be driven, several concentric coupling parts which can be inserted into one another and which form an integral component are provided for the elastic transfer of torque. Of these, the inner part is constructed as a rigid coupling hub, and the outer part is constructed as a fastening flange made of a highly elastic material. In addition, by means of a special external contour, great flexibility of the fastening flange is achieved.